Orange Hot Peppers!
by pyr0technic
Summary: No, I did not mean "red hot peppers." Pointless Pokeshipping arguments, funnyness, and the normal Ash&Misty stupidity, all themed together with some orange hot peppers. Lesson learned: Never eat orange peppers. EVER. — Pokeshipping


Jansee: I am HERE! XD *walks in wearing elaborate wedding dress*

Gary: I think I shouldn't ask.

Drew: You think?

May: Okay just tell us.

Jansee: XD Ha, yes, but no, no I'm not getting married-

Drew: That would be quite a surprise, actually.

Jansee: THAT'S IT- *locks Drew in closet*

Drew: WTF! Let me outttt! *muffled voice*

Jansee: Anyway…ROLLING the Pokeshipping one-shot!

May: -.- You never told us what the dress was for…

Jansee: AHEM~rolling!

* * *

"How is that _**my **__fault_?" Misty Kasumi screeched, her face the color of bright red apples. So red, in fact, you couldn't tell where her hairline started.

"It's _your _fault because I would've caught it but you and your large arse had to get in the way!" Ash Ketchum screamed back, his spiky raven-colored hair contrasting with his tanned skin.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were on yet another journey to Ash's next gym, and so far, things _were __**not **_going so good.

"What did you just say!" Misty's reply came out as a squeal, that's how harsh it sounded.

"You heard me!" Ash defended, sticking his face up closer to hers.

"Oh, you are SO going to get it you-you-" Misty stuttered, her gears turning, tempers working up, cracking her knuckles, a fiery background surrounding her. Until Brock interrupted.

"WILL YOU GUYS _PLEASE_ **SHUT UP**?"

Birds flew out of trees, the "shut up" echoing throughout the forest.

Ash and Misty suddenly caught themselves. They threw each other a hasty glare, and turned the opposite direction with a childish "hmph!"

Pikachu sighed, glad that he didn't have to use a thunderbolt.

"Finally. It's impossible to _think _with you guys around. Ash, it's just a Pokemon. There are plenty of other Pokemon out in the Pokeworld. Misty, please go get yourself some anger management classes. You would do good in life with those," Brock said, sighing in frustration as he ran a hand through spiky brown hair.

Misty and Ash made no effort as to reply, as much as even pay attention. Or at least, that's what it looked like.

"We might as well stop for camp here, sun's going down. I'll go get firewood, you two can stay here." Brock picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulders.

"Ohhh no, you're not leaving me here with HIM. I'm going with you, Brock," Misty decided grudgingly, nodding off with a sneer thrown towards Ash as she caught up to Brock.

"Why do YOU get to go with Brock? Maybe I wanna go!" Ash argued, stepping up in front of her.

"God, this is never gonna work." Brock sighed. Suddenly, he lit up, seeming to remember something out of the blue.

"Hey, I have an idea! Listen, in these parts of the forest, it's rumored that hot orange peppers grow around here. Go look for some, and I can cook us up something really good for dinner," Brock declared, handing them a map.

Ash's stomach growled in approval, while Misty's mouth watered.

"DEAL!"

With that the duo ran off in the opposite direction, not knowing what they had to face.

Pikachu had no problem with Ash or Misty…but with them together…he hopped up on Brock's shoulder, to go with him, making the better choice.

"Should probably warn them not to eat the orange ones…oh well, they should know better," Brock though to himself, moving out on his quest for firewood.

* * *

"Did you find any, Ash?" Misty called, clutching the paper map in one hand.

"No! You?"

"Nothing," Misty whined, stomping her foot on the ground in irritation.

"Come on, maybe we need to go farther east," Ash decided, taking hold of Misty's rist and walking forward.

Misty noted this and began to immensely turn the color of ripe cherries, immediately yanking her hand out of his. "Don't touch me!"

"Whatever floats your boat," Ash casually responded as he looked through the bushes.

"Hey…do you smell that?" Misty questioned, putting her head high in the air as she began to sniff.

"Yeah, smells good! Spicy, too…" Ash commented, food expert speaking himself.

"Let's go!" Misty said enthusiastically, as they followed the spicy scent wherever it took them.

The two eventually stopped at a spot of the forest covered with lush, thick green bushes, dotted all over with several spicy red peppers.

"Alright!" Misty said enthusiastically, picking a red pepper and examining it delicately with her long, slender fingers.

"We've hit the jackpot!" Ash declared, snatching the pepper from Misty to examine it himself.

The two began to pick and pick at the dark blood-red peppers, stuffing into their backpacks which were getting heavier by the second.

"Wow, look at this one…" Ash marveled. He picked a vibrant, bright orange pepper from a bush.

Misty glanced over at him, slightly frowning at the foreign pepper. "Just toss it, it's the red peppers that are the spiciest, the orange ones aren't all that good," she added dismissively.

"I don't think so…" Ash started at the pepper in wonder. A grin suddenly flashed across his face as fast as it takes to say "one-two-three." "Hey, Miiist…I dare you. Eat it." His bright copper eyes twinkled mischievously.

Misty froze, her blue eyes widened. "Noooo, Ash, no freaking way, I'm not falling for another one of your stupid 'dares,' especially after what happened last time," Misty murmured in mock horror, as a memory of Brock, Misty, and Ash completely covered in cow manure enter her mind.

Ah, memories…

"Come on Misty, don't be a chicken," Ash taunted, as doing so annoying the hell out of Misty. Multitasking. It was such a wonderful thing.

"I'm not being chicken," Misty scantily denied as she pretended to be absorbed in picking more of the red peppers from the bushes.

"Baac bac baaccc~" Ash began mocking her, doing so by making chicken noises to taunt her.

Misty acted like she couldn't hear or see him, but the chicken noises were definitely getting very annoying. Her temperature began to arise as her face turned a rather delicate(not) shade of red, and eventually…

"I'M NOT CHICKEN YOU RETARDED LITTE…THING! IF YOU THINK **I'M **SO CHICKEN, WHY DON'T **YOU **EAT THE ORANGE PEPPER!" Misty screamed, towering over Ash in anger as Ash shrunk back slightly, becoming chibified.

"Well then, let's make a bet. Whoever withstands the heat the longest without blowing their cover wins," Ash explained, dangling the orange pepper in front of her.

"Okay. If I win, you're my personal butler for a week," Misty said smoothly, sticking up her nose in the air, smiling in triumph.

"Wait…what! No!" Ash suddenly thought about calling the bet off, but stopped. "Okay, I win, and you'll be my maid for a week," Ash said, fighting fire with fire. (As if that was fighting, anyway…)

"Deal," Misty surprisingly said without doubt with a smirk as she shook Ash's hand.

To her horror she found out that Ash had spit into his hand when making the deal…so now she had someone else's spit all over her palm.

…well, that must've felt gross.

"EW! You're…JUST, EW! Get it off get it off GET IT OFFF!" Misty yelled out, wiping her hand all over Ash's shirt.

"Um, ever heard of personal space?" Ash questioned, prying her hand off of him.

Misty suddenly felt herself go red, and cursed at herself for this. "Well it's your fault! Boys are SO annoying," Misty finally concluded childishly.

"Nooo way, it's definitely vice versa," Ash replied in a highly skeptical voice.

Now, they were grown/mature enough to get over the boys vs. girls wars they had back in Kindergarten, but it was just one of those moments. One of those moments that even when you're thirteen, you always have one of those lol-we-are-such-dorks moments.

"Girls are better!"

"Boys are better!"

"I guess we'll just have to settle this with the pepper…thing…aren't we!" Misty replied dramatically, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Guess it is." Ash picked up the orange pepper, bit down on it and ripped a piece off and held it in his mouth. He handed it to Misty, who also took a bite out of the orange pepper.

They began to slowly chew it in their mouth, slowly…

They stared at each other, as if looking for the slightest trace of discomfort.

The stare down continued soundlessly, until…

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sounded screams from the two teens as they took off in a sprint, leaving a large cloud of dust behind.

"A-ASH YOU IDIOT!" Misty screeched as she pawed at her tongue with her hands, desperate to get rid of the fiery taste.

"I…I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE THIS BAD!" he screamed back, panting like a dog.

Brock was walking back to the campsite with a load of firewood with Pikachu happily trotting by his side clutching an apple, when he saw two people walking toward him…actually, running…

Black hair and red hair. Who else could it be?

Just as they ran by him, he heard Misty say "SO HOT SO HOT" and that's about it.

"Yeah…they ate the orange peppers, didn't they. That's the stupid thing all the people who come to this forest do, they think 'oh, they're not red, it means they're not spicy' when they're downright wrong," Brock explained to rather no one in particular, while Pikachu sweat dropped in realization.

Misty dove face-first into the cold icy lake, the heat immediately simmering down.

She felt the chillness in her head, her body, and boy, did it feel good.

For Ash, it was the same exact thing, except he did a smart thing and left his Pokeballs and jacket behind. (Surprising he had enough time to do that).

"You are going to regret this," Misty fumed as soon as she pulled herself to the ground and pulled at her drenched clothes, her dark green eyes narrowed into small slits.

"That feels so much better…" Ash sighed in relief as he hung out his tongue out childishly.

Misty took out her ponytail and let her long, straight red-orange hair cascade past her shoulders, beginning to squeeze the water out.

"Well then, we better go find Brock so we don't freeze to death," Ash noted, seeing that the sun had almost fully disappeared. He took of his cap an shook his wet, straight, black hair.

"Let's go then-" Misty begun as she ran the opposite direction she went to reach her backpack.

Ash followed suit, breaking into the same jogging pace while following after.

He wasn't paying attention, so as he ran her lost his footing, tripping Misty, resulting in them on the ground, on top of each other.

Yes, how cliché, all we need is a love confession and-

Misty lay there, frozen, as Ash did. Neither knew what to do, obviously they had never been in a situation like this.

Misty knew what to do.

"ASH YOU IDIOT!" She pulled herself up an whacked him hard with her trust mallet that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"OW!" he responded, clutching his head as his face was lined with a reddish color.

"Why can't you even watch WHERE YOU'RE GOING?" she screamed in an ear-splitting tone.

"I'm SORRY, HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THE FACT I ACTUALLY MIGHT BE A HUMAN TOO?" Ash spat back.

Meanwhile as the infamous Ash vs. Misty arguments continued, a certain brown-haired teen could hear hurling insults from far away.

"Yeah Pikachu, that's definitely them," Brock confirmed, sighing as he held the yellow Pokemon in his hands, walking toward the yelling.

Back with Ash and Misty, 2 hours had passed and they had discovered that they were completely, fully, LOST.

Neither knew where they were, since Misty had lost the map Brock had given them, which had resulted in another round of insults, which eventually ended because of their tiredness.

"This is a dead end," Misty said in worry, as they reached a cliff, looking down into the darkness below.

Ash nodded his head in acknowledgement as he stared down in it with a frown.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Misty's feet gave away, exposing her into the long almost bottomless pit.

Ash, out of instincts, immediately went for her arm and grabbed it, trying to pull her up.

Misty let out a loud, long scream as she attempted to use her feet to pry herself up.

Big mistake.

Ash lost his grip and fell down with her, tumbling into the long, dark abyss-like pit belo-

The fall stopped as they landed swiftly on land.

Misty stood there for a moment, completely confused. She then looked up. The seemingly "cliff" was only six feet from the ground! They couldn't see because of the dark setting…

"Orange pepper?" Ash suddenly suggested as she held one up in face.

This was going to be a very long argument…

* * *

Jansee: Meh. Pretty point-less, but I wanted to publish it for no reason just since I haven't been on fan fiction for so long. ^^

Misty: THAT was…O_o

Ash: O_o

Jansee: XD Yes, ok…tell me what you think! Good, bad, WTF?

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
